Have and Ice Day!
by vanilladani
Summary: I was re-watching Eureka. *I love you so much Netflix!* And when Jo comes in to greet Zane he's all moody because of the ice I got sad because he was all grouchy. So I wanted to write a story about what he would really do if the ice wasn't growing inside of him. With Jo, Zane, Carter and Tess


** Have an Ice Day!**

_I was re-watching Eureka (I love you so much Netflix!) And when Jo comes in to greet Zane he's all moody because of the ice I got sad because he was all grouchy. So I wanted to write a story about what he would really do if the ice wasn't growing inside of him._

Jo caught a glimpse of Zane's jet-black hair and her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't seen him in a whole month! She ran into his lab and hugged him from behind. She took in his scent and squeezed him. She had missed the feeling of his body close to hers.

"I've got a surprise for you," she told him, squeezing him again.

"Oh, hey Jo,"

She laughed, knowing him to be a joking and sarcastic guy. "Ok, let's try this again,"

She took the clear cylinder out of his hands and hugged him from the front this time so that she could look him in the eye.

"Zane, aren't you going to say hi back?" she asked. He was scaring her now. So yah, he'd spent a month in a cold, dreary place without her, but shouldn't that have meant that she would be the first person he would have wanted to see as soon as he got back?

"Hey Jo!"

"That's it? You don't even want to know what the surprise is?"

"I have to get back to work Jo," he told her, picking up the cylinder again, but when he saw the hurt in her face he winced.

"I'm sorry Jo. I just really want to get started on this icicle. I didn't mean to upset you," He leaned in and cupped her face. He missed her so much. He missed her warm eyes, the smell of her perfume, just her in general.

"It's ok," she replied, melting at his hot touch. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

Zane pushed her into the lab table that he had been working at and pushed his lips onto hers. He could never forget how good it felt to kiss his Jo-jo. The whole time he was gone, all he could think about was her. He didn't like being away from her for such a long time. It made him feel weak without being with his other half.

Jo didn't even hesitate to kiss him back. She pushed herself into him as he pushed her up against the table so that the only thing separating them from each other was the clothing that they had on. Their tongues touched and fought playfully. By now, Jo was sitting on top of the table while Zane kissed her neck. He kissed her tender spot, which made her shiver. After a month of not being with him, it was hard to control herself. She wanted to tear of his clothes and have her way with him right here on the lab table and she could tell that he wanted to do the same.

They were so distracted with each other, though, that they didn't hear Taggert come in. He had to clear his throat several times to get the lovely couple to finally come up for air.

Jo was the first one to separate from Zane. She got down from the table, with her cheeks turning red, and turned her attention to the man covered in animal furs. But even when she was listening to him talk about the trip and the icicle she never let go of Zane's hand. She just got him back. She wasn't going to let him go.

Interrupting Taggert suddenly, lights started to flash and Carter and Tess ran into the lab.

"We've got a huge problem with the icicle!" Tess screamed over the alarms.

The group walked quickly down the hallways. Ice was growing rapidly and scientists were getting trapped inside of their labs.

"Great! My first day and I already froze GD!" Tess yelled again, getting more and more frustrated.

The building began to creak and labs windows began to crack and break.

"Wow! Now I'm going to break a building?" Tess screamed at the universe.

"Tess, we'll fix this!" Carter told her, holding her shoulders and trying to calm her down. "Jo, you're with me and Zane you're with Tess. The ice from the icicle is spreading all over GD and soon it will be all over the town! We've got to fix this and fast!"

Jo gave Zane a sad look. She didn't want to let go of his hand, not now. She just wanted to go home with him already. But this was the job. Save the town, save the world.

Zane gave her a comforting smile. He let go of her hand and whispered into her ear. "So, what's this surprise that you were telling me about?"

"That'll have to wait until we get to my house. After we save the world of course!" she said, smiling up at him.

"Of course," he agreed. Before he went off with Tess, he gave her a short, but heated, kiss and a wink before he walked away.

Yup, same old Zane and same old town. Save the town, save the world. Man, this was going to be and icy day!


End file.
